Men? Who needs 'em?
by Blue September Rain
Summary: Sequal to 'Returning Home'. Legolas has a surprise for the next Yenearsira, but he dosn't tell anyone until the week before


Men? Who Needs 'Em? 

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own LOTR. 

Just a Note: If you haven't read my story "Returning Home" read it first. Thanks. 

~~*~~*~~

White and green was everywhere. White banners, white clothing, white flowers, and the green of the surrounding trees. Spring had come, and so had the royal wedding between Sariya and Legolas. There was benches set up for the ceremony. Elves were rushing around, making sure everything was perfect. Thranduil was directing them. 

Legolas stood in front of a long mirror in his room. His crown was on his head. He was dressed in a white shirt, with white leggings. There were silver vines and leaves embroidered into the material. E'thane, Elladan and Elrohir sat on his bed. "You look fine Legolas." E'thane said. Legolas was wringing his hands nervously. A voice came from the door. 

"Leave it to the elves to worry that much about how they look." A laugh preceded the comment. Legolas turned and saw Aragorn standing at the door, smiling. He was dressed in a kingly outfit. His own crown was placed on his head. He swiftly received three pillows thrown at him. 

"Legolas is just overly nervous." Elrohir said. Legolas sighed and sat down on his bed between his friends. Aragorn came into the room and closed the door. 

"Don't worry about it too much, Legolas. I was nervous before my wedding with Arwen as well." Aragorn said reassuringly. 

"You were more than just nervous." Elladan said loudly. 

"You threw up." Legolas laughed. The four elves started laughing, and Aragorn just rolled his eyes. 

~~*~~*~~

Sariya paced nervously. She was dressed in a long white down, with silver leaves embroidered in it. There was a silver headpiece entwined with her hair as well. The sleeves were long and flowing.

 There were a few elves from Loríen in the room, as well as Arwen. "Don't worry about it Sariya." She said calmingly. Sariya continued to pace. "Marrying a king isn't that bad. I mean, Aragorn still lets me go out and do the things elves like to do." Sariya turned and looked at her friend. They had a lot in common and got along very well. 

"But what is Legolas has second thoughts?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. Arwen laughed. 

"Legolas loves you. I saw it in his eyes, and I see it every time he looks at you." Arwen replied. This calmed Sariya a little, but she was still nervous. 

"I'm going to fall down, I know it." 

"I'll make sure you don't." A voice came from the door. Her brother, Hanoran, smiled at his little sister. She shook her head and he came in and enfolded her into a hug. "Everything will be perfect, I promise." He said. She nodded, and Arwen smiled. 

~~*~~*~~

A small band was playing beautiful music, and all the elves of Mirkwood were sitting on benches, ready for the wedding to take place. Finally, everyone quieted down, and the music changed. Everyone turned and saw Legolas standing at the end of a long, white rug. He walked down it slowly, everyone smiling at him. He did his best to smile back, but he was so nervous, that all he could concentrate on was getting down the isle. When he reached the end, the music changed once again, and Sariya appeared, arm in arm with her brother. Legolas was in awe by her, and he smiled as she started walking. 

'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.' She kept repeating over and over in her mind. Her foot caught an edge in the rug, and she stumbled a little. Hanoran held her steady with his arm. "Don't think about it. Think about Legolas." He told her. She nodded and looked up at her soon-to-be husband, waiting for her. Then, it seemed as if nothing else in Middle Earth mattered. When she reached him, he took her arm in his, and they both kneeled in front of Thranduil. 

The ceremony didn't take long at all. After Thranduil had announced that Sariya was now the Queen of Mirkwood, to stand always by Legolas's side, he handed them each a candle. Legolas's was silver, and Sariya's was light blue. The candles were lit, and then they lit one big candle using their smaller ones. It symbolized the new flame of love and beauty, to burn forever in the hearts of all. 

When it was all over, Legolas and Sariya shared a kiss, and the elves cheered, and the benches were abandoned for the feast and the music. Legolas hung back with his new wife and his family and friends. Everyone hugged the two newly weds, and there were tears of joy shed. They finally moved onto the feast. 

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil had asked Sariya to dance, so Legolas was standing off to the side, watching them. He laughed as Thranduil dipped her down low, and she started laughing as well. Suddenly, Legolas felt someone beside him. He turned and saw Hanoran standing beside him. "Thank you Legolas." He said. 

"For what?" 

"For loving my sister. After our parents were killed, she never thought she would ever find any one. I told her every single day that one day, she would find someone to love her, and she did. Thank you. Take care of her." Hanoran said. Legolas smiled and hugged his brother-in-law. 

"I will take care of her, I promise." Legolas said. 

  
~~*~~*~~

AN: Sorry about the not so exciting wedding. * dodges the objects being thrown at her * Anyway, this is a one-shot, so keep reading!

~~*~~*~~

A few weeks after the wedding, Legolas was locked away in his study, which used to be Thranduil's. King Quvar of the Lonely Mountain dwarves was in there with them. They had been in there for about 2 hours. 

Thranduil, E'thane, and Sariya were sitting out in the garden. "What do you think they are talking about?" Sariya asked, looking up to the window where her husband was. 

"He didn't tell you?" E'thane asked. She shook her head. "Oh, he didn't tell me either." Sariya laughed a little. 

"Do you know, Thranduil?" Sariya asked. Thranduil shook his head. Sariya sighed and rested her head in her hands, and her elbows on her knees. 

~~*~~*~~

Legolas stood over a map, with Quvar on a chair, looking at it as well. "We could send a messenger here, and here. They would be able to make both those places in a reasonable amount of time. I'll send a messenger here, and here as well. That would be everyone." Legolas said. Quvar nodded. 

"We'll have to start right away, because we never know when the weather might get bad." He said, absentmindedly fiddling with his beard. Legolas nodded in agreement. 

"I'll send mine out tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Then I will send mine as well. Then it is agreed everyone will meet in the Field of Celebrant the day before the next Winter Solstice?" Quvar confirmed. Legolas nodded. 

~~*~~*~~

Sariya was walking along the hall, wanting to see if she could find out what they were talking about. She was very curious. As she got to the door, she heard laughter, and the door opened. Legolas stepped out, with Quvar beside him. Quvar was holding a rolled up map. He saw the Queen and bowed. 

"Good afternoon, Lady Sariya." He said. She smiled and bowed. 

"Good afternoon." She said in response. Legolas reached out for his wife, and held her hand. 

"Then you will get back to me in a few days then?" Legolas asked. Quvar nodded, bowed to them, and they did the same, and he left. Sariya looked at Legolas. 

"What were you talking about?" She asked. Legolas raised an eyebrow. 

"Curious are we?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. 

"Well, I'll tell you this." She looked at him hopefully. "It's a surprise." She let out the breath she had been holding. Legolas laughed. 

"Don't worry, _A'maelamin_. It's only a few months before you will find out." He said. She punched him in the arm. Legolas took off running down the hall. 

"Come back here, _Saurar_!" She shouted. Legolas turned around and looked at her, mock hurt playing in his face. 

"That was uncalled for." He said. Sariya caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. She stuck her tongue out at him. Legolas laughed and tickled her, succeeding in getting her on her back, laughing, pleading with him to stop. 

~~*~~*~~

The months passed, and Sariya became more and more anxious about what Legolas was hiding. Finally, one day, as _Yenearsira_ was approaching, Legolas sent out guards to round up all the elves in Mirkwood. After about an hour, every elf within the boundaries of the forest was waiting outside the gates of the palace. Even all the servants in the palace were out there, along with all the guards. Finally, Legolas, Thranduil, E'thane and Sariya came out of the palace. Legolas's family still did not know what was going on. Legolas raised his hands and everyone was quiet. 

"This year for _Yenearsira_, we are doing something a little different." Legolas said. There were a few whispers. "This year, we will travel to the Field of Celebrant, and along with our elven kin, and our dwarf neighbors, we will fill the biggest tree in Middle Earth with candles. We are going to unite the dwarves and the elves, like we used to be before the dark ages. Not too long ago, messengers were sent out from both elves and dwarves to inform their kin of this. We leave in one week, so I hope that you and your families will be ready. Do not worry about weapons, however. We do not need to worry about the men. They will not bother us." Legolas told them all. Suddenly, a cheer rose up among the elves. They all liked the idea. After having _Yeneasira_ with the dwarves last year, some had made friends with the dwarves and were excited to once again celebrate it with them.

~~*~~*~~

All the elves of Mirkwood followed behind their King. Legolas planned on meeting up with the dwarves as soon as they got out of the forest. They rode, and Legolas listened to the songs that the elves were singing. It made him so happy to know that his people were excited about being with the dwarves again. 

After about an hour, they met up with the dwarves. Cheers rang up from his people, and the same came from the dwarves. Soon, it was one giant group of elves and dwarves, riding together, sharing stories, songs, and laughter. King Quvar came up beside Legolas. 

"This is truly an amazing thing you are doing, Legolas." He said. Legolas smiled. 

"There's just no reason why we should be enemies." Legolas said. Quvar nodded. "However, I know that our people get along, but what of the others. I know they will not warm up to each other as easily." Legolas said. Quvar waved it off with his hand. 

"With you there, they will understand. Will you be telling the story about Gimli?" he asked. Legolas nodded. 

"Yes, and hopefully everyone will start to understand." Legolas said. 

~~*~~*~~

It only took two days to reach the Fields of Celebrant. There were already large groups of elves and dwarves, but they were separate. The dwarves were on one side of the tree, and the elves on the other. The tree was indeed the largest any of them had ever seen. When both races saw the mix of dwarves and elves following Legolas, they started whispering among themselves. Lord, Kings, and Princes came to Legolas, all looking very confused. The same of the dwarves went to Quvar. 

"What is the meaning of this? Why are there dwarves here?"

"Elves? More of them? Why?" People shouted from their respective groups. 

"What's going on Legolas?" 

Legolas raised his hands for silence. Then, the last groups of elves and dwarves arrived. "Thank you all for coming today. It's very important that you are here, for there is some mending that needs to be done. There is a story I want to tell. So if everyone could get comfortable…" Elves and dwarves alike sat down on the grass. Snow had not yet fallen here. Legolas proceed to tell this tale of his friendship with Gimli. 

By the end, some had tears in their eyes. Mirkwood elves who had heard the story many times even had tears in their eyes. "So you see, there is no real reason for elves and dwarves to not get along. I myself do not know why we even hated each other in the first place. I have gathered you all here today to untie two races that had been broken apart for many, many years. My friends, today we celebrate _Yeneasira_ with our neighbors. Nevermore should either race look down upon the other in hate. Today marks the day of the unification of elves and dwarves." Legolas ended, and waited. He hoped he had gotten through. He had! Cheers rang up from the two races. Candles were passed around, and the leaders of each group lit their candle, and began to pass it around to the elves and the dwarves. Soon, millions of candles were lit, and everyone started putting their candles in the tree. Some wondered if the tree would catch fire, but Legolas knew it would not, for the Valar was not cruel, and wouldn't want this occasion ruined. 

When all the candles were in the tree, music started, and everyone started feasting, dancing and laughing. Elves and dwarves made friends with each other. Sariya leaned against Legolas. 

"This is really a beautiful thing you've done, Legolas." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Thank you. And it's a really beautiful thing I have beside me." He said. She blushed and he leaned down to kiss her. With that, the snow began to fall. 

~~*~~*~~

And the moral of the story is: Always make sure the Valar approves of an occasion before you put millions of lit candles into a tree. 

Just kidding. I hope you all liked the final conclusion of the story. 

It's dedicated to Kerla and Deana. They're my happy reviewers for 'Returning Home'. Thanks you two! You rock!

~~*~~*~~

Translations

_A'maelamimn_ ~~ My Beloved

_Saurar _~~ Foul One

~~*~~*~~

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin


End file.
